Breakaway hose couplings have become a standard feature on filling station fuel pumps. A breakaway coupling prevents damage that would otherwise result from a customer driving away from a fuel pump without first removing the nozzle of the pump from his automobile fuel tank. Even on a hose equipped with a breakaway coupling, however, there is a measure of inconvenience and hazard involved with recoupling the hose. Prior to recoupling, the vapor pressure in the hose must be relieved, and the residual fuel in the hose must be drained. Examples of breakaway hose couplings can be seen in the various patents to the inventors' assignee, Husky Corporation, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,695 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,934. These are the type of breakaway couplings to which this fuel cup has applicability when being used for the process of this invention.